This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for improving analytical database performance.
Analytical database systems manage large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that may read large portions of the data. Query performance in such analytical databases is highly dependent on the amount of data to be processed. To achieve good query performance, a reorganization of the data is typically performed frequently, for example every time a significant number of rows has been inserted into a table. However, frequent reorganizations come at high costs, both in CPU and I/O load, elapsed time, and the amount of required temporary working memory and disk storage.